


Desire Series | Mob!Boss Roman Reigns

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [198]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Character Death, Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Mob Boss Roman Reigns, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Suspense, mafia, mob!boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: Roman and Y/n may be enemies, but they can’t deny they desire each other no matter how hard they try to deny it or ignore it.
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Desire Series | Mob!Boss Roman Reigns

_Roman and Y/n may be enemies, but they can’t deny they desire each other no matter how hard they try to deny it or ignore it._

**_find this series on[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/251619710-%F0%9D%90%83%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%84%E3%80%90roman-reigns%E3%80%91) and Tumblr_ **


End file.
